DESCRIPTION: This prospective cohort study builds on a currently operational pilot study. Its specific aims are to: 1) assess survival, health and psychosocial status, cancer and prostate-specific symptoms and cancer recurrence in patients with newly diagnosed prostate cancer at three months and then at yearly intervals after treatment, and to determine biomedical and biopsychosocial correlates of these outcomes; 2) assess factors influencing the initial treatment decision, including characteristics of patients, physicians, and patient-physician interactions;